My Hell
by Dead Nagato Russ
Summary: A love story between love, hate, perverts, etc. What would happen when one day, you almost lose everything again. More in the story    ItachixOC, don't like don't read not good at summaries


Kind of want to start the second part of "Insane Past" early because "Insane past" is almost done so the title for the second part of "Insane Past" is called "My hell". So yeah. I hope you like this story again like I said in chapter 4 of Insane Past I will try to get everything chapter in in this story but with school I do not know yet.

Naruto is not mine, Aoi clan is not mine, Vampire Night is not mine.

November 21~

Tsuyayaka Aoi Uchiha, yes she know an Uchiha for her life but still an Aoi clan member, opened her still tiered eyes. It had been four months know sense her and Itachi got married in The Hidden Sound at Tsuyayaka's house. And right then and there Tsuyayaka found out she had a little sister named Victoria. Itachi was snoring in his sleep Tsuyayaka's eyes both twitched. She hated when her husband snored, it woke her up sometimes and sometimes it did not. Shaking him back and forth has to be the best thing to wake a snoring Uchiha up in the morning or at night but sometimes if you have husband that snores like Itachi then he will hit you with his arm in your face. "Itachi please wake up please. I have to go to work soon and so do you." Tsuyayaka said to the sleeping male he just rolled over and fell out of the bed like the dumbass he is. Sighing the newly Uchiha got up then walked into the kitchen to make them breakfast before they both went to work. Tsunade gave the purple eyed girl job at her offices, with the Uchiha male and Aoi female married they know wanted kids and the hokage knew they would need money to pay for everything. Itachi came running out of their room when he heard something cooking. He popped right next up to his wife and hugged her waist. Tsuyayaka had out the cereal and some eggs and she also had out bananas. Ever sense she had got hurt and then sick right after that and before Tsiryne came over Tsuyayaka started to throw up like almost every morning but when she went to the doctors they said she was fine.

"Itachi, remember you have work—" when she started to talk to the raven boy he ran out of the door so fast she did not even have time to finish her sentence a smile came on to the newly Uchiha's face, she never thought that her husband could still be lost in Tsuyayaka's food. As she got ready for work first as she looked throw her closet Tsuyayaka seem to lost something for work, she also helped Tsunade at fight times and she needed something but as she kept looking she could not find it. Hissing Tsuyayaka went into the basement then found what she had been looking for. It had been a Anbu kunai she found when she was looking in her parents room. Opening the dusty box, she coughed for a minute then as Tsuyayaka hand touch the kunai she felt like her parents were there with her. "Weird, well time to go to work then go to my other job until 1 in the morning." Closing the door she ran as fast as she could to the hokages office but when she got there Tsiryne was also in there.

Tsunade's p.o.v~(A/N: I am sooo sorry if this sucks!)

As like I would always have next to me and around me I had a bottle of sake in my one hand and was talking to Tsiryne but I wasn't that drunk yet, I only had 2 to 4 beers. Shizune kept telling the Aoi girl to stop worrying about me Shizune also took my beer out of my hand, my eyes were blinking I just looked at her as if I was crazy. "Shizune why did—" when the door to my office banged open it was Tsuyayaka, I forgot she worked today with me, damn myself and my drunkness. Her cousin turned around and jumped up but when she fell Tsiryne fell on her ass. "Ow! Tsuyayaka you know I do not like when you—" Tsuyayaka rolled her eyes at her cousin, I felt a sweet droop and an annoying mark come onto my head, as they fought I grabbed my sake from my niece(A/N: I am making Shizune Tsunade's niece in this.)thank god she did not notice it. "Will you two stop fighting!" my voice sound strong as my eyes got all white looking at the two girls. One had been holding the others arm and the other had been biting the others leg, they let go of each other and standed straight up. We all calmed down so I started up what I was going to say. "Now we have been having problems know. I am starting to believe that Tsuya, your sister Tsiryne and Tsuyayaka's cousin is know gathering the missing-nins from the Aoi clan to destroy the rest of the Aoi caln." "What about Victoria?" when Tsuyayaka asked me that, it made me wonder, when I met her little sister she had been a missing-nin sense she was 10. Thinking about that Tsiryne started to ask me that same question, sometimes you think cousin can think the same thing.

When the two Aoi girls left I told Tsuyayka to stay for a couple minutes and then Tsiryne would wait for her cousin. They had something to do and I did not want them to be held up for any longer. When my niece left I got up then walked over to the Aoi/Uchiha female. Putting my hand on her shoulder then sighing her one eye started to twitch. "Tsuyayaka listen, your sister is not part of Tsuya's team at all, she is back in the hidden Mist, I put her under watch so that way I know she is safe and Tsuya, sense she used to live in the Hidden Mist, Tsuya won't be able to get her little dirty hands on your little sister." The purple haired girl smile at this then left, I did not even have time to say anything else, sometimes I wonder about that girl.

Tsiryne's p.o.v~

Finely my cousin came out this would be the funnest mission I ever did with my little cousin well she was not so little anymore. She turned 18 so that is good, but she had more things to do know she wanted kids! God can't my life get any more bad or what, but having cousins would be good. We needed more Aoi clan members and so did the Uchiha's this would be a great for both clans will mostly the Uchiha clan but so did my clan. We walked together so we could talk, ever sense we got drunk I learned something not to drink after you went on a date with your own boyfriend, especial if it's raman. Not the best idea I made. My cousin kept holding her fathers' kunai in her hands; it met a lot to her it was like her parents in one kunai but mostly her father. I felt sorry for her, she hardly knew her father only her mother but from the pictures I saw of her mother and father, Tsuyayaka looks more and more like her father every day. Playfully punching her arm she just looked at me as if I had been insane to do that but she poked me back in my side this started out punch and poke mine war fight. "No!" "Stop it!" laughing and giggling was all that had been coming out of our mouths. We stopped for 5 minutes then did it again to each other then we stopped and we started back up on our mission again for the 15th time. I never had this much fun sense maybe I was a kid I think. "Do you know where we are heading yet?" my cousin asked me but I told her I did not know because really I did not know at all.

Well after an hour I found out we were heading to Victoria's place to see if she alright and to see if my sister was also in the Hidden Mist. It must have been hard for both us but not for me and Tsuyayaka, my cousin Victoria might have been a missing-nin but she cared about the clan more than sister did in my world but right now I did not know if Tsuya cared about the clan or not but at least Vicky did. We have stopped at the land snow, to rest for the night then go on to the Hidden Mist. With water around the village it was hard for ninja's to get there because of the water. Right know I had been enjoying my dango when the door slammed opened and then I knew it had be my cousin, sometimes I wonder about her most of the time. Turning around my cousin laughter went off when I glared at her, Tsuyayaka then sat on her bed. Blinking I laughed then stopped she looked at me very weird like, "Please stop looking at me like that please stop?" my cousin was weird but I loved her anyways.

I woke up with Tsuyayaka next to me, an 18 year old and you would think they would not have night mares. "Suyayaka, can you get off of me!" I asked her instead I pushed her off of the bed and she woke up on the floor. This was what I dealt with her on mission, we both got ready to head to the Hidden Mist village. When we got to the water she started to jump on the rocks to the village, I kept walking on the water. I knew that you could slip on rocks but with this girl she would listen sometimes and sometimes not, as I kept saying to her she would fall until I saw she was using chakra on her feet to stay on the rock. At least this time she was acting smart. Finely after 5 hours of walking we made it to Hidden Mist Village we saw Victoria at the gate. My mouth drooped open when I saw her, she had be only like 15! But she did not look 15 at all. "Nee-chan!" when she ran up to us or well to her sister, but Tsuyayaka went down with a 'thud'! on the ground, "Hi Victoria. We just came to see-" "If you were okay! Tsunade said that Tsuya was getting the missing-nin of the Aoi clan—" "Together." We would always do this to Victoria she would giggle the whole time.

Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto only most ocs in this story, this is the second part of a story I did so yeah. Don't mind spelling mistakes please. Most ocs belong to my friends.

And don't tell me to fix anything I wrote this out months ago


End file.
